ELLA ES MÍA
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [Resumen] Cometieron el error de llevarse lo más apreciado para él. ¿Cuál será su reacción?.


**[ELLA ES MÍA.]**

Atrás quedo los cuerpos calcinados.

El olor a carne putrefacta.

El hedor de la sangre.

Finalmente había terminado aquella batalla, ahora era una realidad, sus dominios habían sido expandidos, el demonio Sesshōmaru sobre su imponente dragón de dos cabezas [Ah-Un] regresaba a su castillo, aquel que había invadido una década atrás y que ahora era el dueño y señor del lugar.

Aunque sus expresiones nunca cambiaban, realmente disfrutaba de ver el lugar desde el cielo, sobre todo cuando en sus pensamientos se filtraba una imagen que le era familiar y que él sin querer reconocer le gustaba mucho, sobretodo porque aquella niña había florecido, ahora era una joven de cabellos sedosos largos, piel blanca como la porcelana y belleza sin igual.

Pero al estar a poca distancia se extraño, ella no estaba en el lugar de siempre, cuando él salía a pelear sus batallas o realizar sus conquistas, ella se trasladaba a sus aposentos y había aprendido a través de los años a tocar el San-hsien, aquel instrumento de cuerda en sus manos, creaba melodías maravillosas y hermosas que él hubiera escuchado y le fascinaba por completo.

Poco importaban las escasas palabras que cruzaban, él se limitaba simplemente a contemplarla mientras ella entonaba aquel instrumento por horas, por eso se le hizo extraño tal silencio, no era algo propio del lugar, era un silencio abrumador entonces él detuvo a su dragón y noto que algo no estaba bien.

No tuvo necesidad de descender al lugar para tener una vista completa de su castillo, se dio cuenta que habían entrado a el por la fuerza, una extraña sensación lo perturbo, con sigilo miro desde afuera de los ventanales y vio con claridad los destrozos que había en el lugar, muebles esparcidos en el piso, las cosas revueltas, los hombres y demonios que le servían degollados, mutilados, el hedor de la sangre se hacía cada vez más fuerte en el lugar.

Entonces se alerto, ella no estaba, ni su fiel asistente.

En el espeso aire, el hedor de los demonios del norte estaba impregnado en sus víctimas, una alianza se había roto, él lo entendió inmediatamente al ver aquellas escenas en sus dominios.

La ira empezó a corroerle por dentro, aspiro con fuerza aquel hedor y siguió el rastro, esta vez no hizo uso de su dragón, empezó a correr hacia el bosque, el demonio se soltó, la adrenalina lo invadió y la fuerza sobre natural se hizo presente en él.

La ira iba incrementando de manera desmedida, el deseo de saber quién se la había llevado, quién había tenido la osadía de tomar aquello que consideraba lo más apreciado para él y le pertenecía por hecho, le hizo llegar en poco tiempo a un acantilado, no le fue difícil ubicar aquel pequeño asistente que estaba muerto.

Nuevamente Jaken estaba muerto, está vez estaba realmente molesto, sobre todo cuando pudo divisar en sus manos, aquel sujetador que él le regalo a Rin completamente ensangrentado, saco su espada al ver pequeños espectros alrededor del asistente entonces saco aquella espada heredada de su padre que era otro demonio y corto aquellos espectros uno por uno y sin piedad alguna pero no la guardo sostuvo su espada [La Tenseiga] con firmeza y al notar que Jaken empezaba a despertar pregunto en un tono mortal:

—¿Dónde está Rin?

—¡Mi señor Sesshōmaru! No pude hacer nada...Ellos...

El pequeño asistente aun estaba adolorido que solo atino a señalar hacia el norte, en la dirección de las cuevas infernales o las puertas del infiernos cuyo guardianes eran los Densa, una extraña raza de demonios con las que Sesshōmaru tenía un acuerdo tácito, él no entraría a su territorio y viceversa.

El no necesito más información, porque la ira había dado paso al demonio, sus ojos se enrojecieron, guardo su Tenseiga, esta vez saco sus otras dos espadas Tōkijin como su Bakusaiga y las impregno de un letal veneno que traía consigo y empezó a correr a todo lo que dabas sus fuerzas, hacia aquellas cuevas que parecían un laberinto, una masacre estaba apunto de comenzar.

El aroma corporal de Rin mezclado con su el hedor de su propia sangre y su lágrimas se hacían cada vez más fuertes inundando sus sentidos.

El se quedo estático por pocos segundos, al verla encadenada, flagelada y a punto de ser quemada por aquel demonio del inframundo: Celes, quién tuvo la osadía de decir:

—¡Será divertido verle cara a tu señor Sesshōmaru, cuando se entere que su amante ha perecido!

—¿A. . a. . Amante?—fue la única pregunta en un tono desconcertado que pudo decir la joven, ella no entendía porque la torturaban de esa forma, entonces vio con horror la daga afilada que le mostró aquel demonio que la estaba torturando, inevitablemente cerró los ojos para esperar lo peor, sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaron.

A lo lejos un fuerte estruendo, gritos ensordecedores, todo sonido se apago porque ella se desmayo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

El dolor se hizo presente cuando Rin despertó, a pesar de sentirse cómoda entre pieles y grandes almohadones, ella estaba lastimada.

El primer sentido que se despertó fue el olfato, pensó que estaba soñando porque aquel aroma tan fuerte, le era tan familiar pero no era posible que él, su señor Sesshōmaru este ahí con ella cuando se supone que debía estar conquistando nuevos territorios.

No sabía quién había curado sus heridas porque el segundo sentido que se despertó en ella fue el tacto, sintió varios vendajes sobre ellas sobre aquella prenda de seda pero una extraña calidez mezclado con aquel aroma tan familiar la hizo dudar, sobre todo por la forma como acariciaban sus cabellos y su rostro, despertar así era desconcertante para ella.

La luz hirió sus ojos pero mayor fue su sorpresa al notar el rostro impasible de su señor, en ese momento las palabras estabas demás porque aquel temor que tenía se disipó y empezó a sollozar en silencio, ni ella mismo entendía la razón de sus lágrimas.

Ahora ella se sentía segura porque estaba en los brazos de él.

El demonio con una delicadeza que solo mostraba con ella, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo con suavidad, un gesto nada propio del demonio para darle seguridad y trasmitirle aquellas emociones que lo embargaban y que él se negaba expresarla en palabras.

Poco le importo si ella se quedo dormida en sus brazos, esta vez él la iba proteger y no dejaría que algo así vuelva a suceder.

Jake ingreso a los aposentos y dijo en voz baja para no despertarla:

—¡Permiso mi señor Sesshōmaru! Hemos explotado aquellas cuevas, del lugar no queda nada más que escombros.

El solo se limito hacer un gesto con la cabeza en forma positiva pero en completo silencio entonces Jake dejo la bandeja en el piso y dijo:

—Debo curar sus heridas y cambiar sus ven...

Jake se quedo sin palabras al ver el gesto negativo de su señor y este dijo en voz baja:

—Deja todo ahí, yo la curare, trae las cosas de Rin, a mis aposentos.

El pequeño asistente lo miro con asombro pero siguió la orden sin discutir, aunque al salir al pasillo discretamente una sonrisa se filtro en su rostro y dijo entre susurros:

—¿Será posible que mi señor Sesshōmaru finalmente se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por ella? ...El amo bonito enamorado de una humana...¿Quién lo diría? Mejor me doy prisa.

El demonio con sus agudos oídos había escuchado tal susurro, pero solo se limito acariciar con suavidad aquellos cabellos largos y sedosos de la joven mientras una extraña sonrisa nada propia de él se infiltro en su rostro.

**[****Sesshōmaru**** POV]**

¡Los demonios no se enamoran y menos de una...[Suspiro]...Humana!.

Fue la mentira que se repitió internamente una y otra vez, aunque sus acciones diferían de sus palabras pero por ahora se iba centrar en curar las heridas de la joven humana, de su humana.

**[FIN del One-Shot.]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime: INUYASHA de Takahashi Rumiko.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- ¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. No tengo BETA pero mi amiga Sango T. Me hizo unas observaciones que me fueron muy útiles ^.^ ¡Gracias por eso! **

**3.- Es la primera vez que escribo un OS sobre este pareja, quería probar algo diferente. ¿Qué les pareció?. Toda crítica constructiva a mejorar es bien recibida. ^.^ ¡Gracias!.**

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer este ONE-SHOT y por sus comentarios!**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


End file.
